


Just Good Friends

by KnowingNoMore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Comedy, Eruri parody, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Is it Eruri after all?, Just Friends, M/M, eruri - Freeform, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowingNoMore/pseuds/KnowingNoMore
Summary: Erwin and Levi are friends—very good friends, and that's it. However, one day, they find out what young soldiers have been talking behind their backs... And it blows their minds. Namely, they discover a rather graphic work of Eruri fiction written by the 104th trainees. Oneshot.





	Just Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back with more Eruri, because the world always needs more of them! Except that this isn’t quite Eruri. It’s a silly one with ‘what if Erwin and Levi are two oblivious straight BFF who have no idea the whole world ships them together’.  
> Well, enjoy!

It started with whispers and giggling behind him as he passed by the dining hall. And this was even before the 104th trainee enlisted. At first he thought that maybe it was the usual swooning from the youngsters, but he suspected more as he began to notice that whenever he and Erwin walked together, the whispers got louder and soon the situation started to get on his nerves.  
"What the hell do you think they're talking about?" He frowned one time when he and Erwin went across the training field, discussing a new tactic Erwin just developed.  
"What?" Erwin wasn't even paying attention to their surroundings. He was too absorbed in explaining his new formation change. "So what do you think of it, Levi? I think it'd work. The squad in the back will engage in the encounter with titans, but the squad in the front, you see, will not be occupied, thus providing protection to the wagons and the goods..."  
And so Levi was distracted from the annoying giggling soldiers again, because Erwin's plan sounded valid. They found themselves in a heated conversation concerning the new formation, standing under a tree in a corner of the training ground, sunshine above their head and breeze at their face. It was a nice day.

.:.

One night, he was nodding off in Erwin's office, in his usual spot on the sofa, when a soldier came in and reported to Erwin. The youth casted him a queer glance before he walked out of the room hastily. Levi stretched his feet and rose from the cozy cushions.  
"What the fuck was that for?" He grumbled.  
"What?" Erwin asked absent-mindedly, browsing through the files the soldier had given him. "Did you say something?"  
"Yes," Levi said. "That brat just looked at me like he's seen a toilet clogged with shit. What the hell's wrong with him?"  
"I don't know," Erwin said. "Maybe he found it odd to see you in my office at," he glanced to the clock on his desk. "1:45 a.m.."  
"Is it that late?" Levi grunted. "I should go to bed. God, I must have dozed off."  
"Yeah."  
"You should too," Levi said. "You haven't been sleeping well lately, I can see."  
"Well, thank you for your concern," Erwin smiled briefly before looking down at the documents. "Good night, Levi."  
Levi retreated back to his quarters, thinking about indulging himself with the luxury of a hot bath. He almost forgot about the strange glance from the young soldier immediately.

.:.

After Eren and his friends joined them, it only seemed to get worse.

The first piece of the puzzle was found one evening in the cafeteria. He had been staying in Erwin's office to work out the route of the next expedition along with Hange and other squad leaders. When he walked into the dining hall, the supper time had begun already. He passed by the soldiers' table unnoticed (sometimes he could get unnoticed like that, due to, well, his stature), and before he reached his usual seat, he heard a series of low murmuring voices.  
"You know what? A guy from my dorm told me that he saw Captain Levi sleeping in Commander's office, the other night."  
"Do you think he spent the night in the office?"  
Hearing his name, Levi almost stopped.  
" _Shhh_ idiots, he's right there!"  
Levi rolled his eyes, continued his path. He was sure one of them was the small, blond kid ( _what's his name, though?_ ) from the 104th trainees.

"Erwin," later that evening, as they sat by the fireplace in Erwin's room, looking at the map together, Levi couldn't help but utter.  
"What is it?" Erwin asked, but clearly he was occupied with the upcoming expedition. It was the only thing on his mind recently.  
"Have you heard...anything concerning us lately?" Levi said slowly.  
"What do you mean?" Erwin blinked.  
"I don't know. Somehow the new kids are interested in my presence in your office the other night. It was, what, two months ago? I don't know how the words got out. I don't even understand how that became a rumor."  
"Why would they be interested in that?" Erwin frowned. "I mean, you're in my office all the time. What's so fascinating about it?"  
"Exactly, I don't get it. Is it some kind of a joke?"  
"Maybe we're too old," Erwin said. "These kids, it's hard to tell what they're into nowadays."  
Levi shrugged. And they left it at that.

.:.

A week after, at a lecture specially prepared for the trainees for formation knowledge, Levi paced the back of the large room, staring at the young faces grimly. Normally he wouldn't show up on such occasions, but the expedition was a crucial one, one that determined whether they could catch the spies lurching in the regiment. And according to Erwin, the reaction of these soldiers could tell a lot of things. Erwin was good at this, Levi wasn't, though, but he still kept his eyes on the younger soldiers' faces, hoping to catch something.  
While most of the soldiers listened attentively to the lecture, some of them were not paying as much attention.  
“Hey Armin, Jean just added a new scene, check it out, it’s hilarious,” a boy with lazy eyes and very short crew cut whispered while passed a small, worn notebook to the blond boy next to him. “Sasha said it’s epic. Christa blushed just reading the first sentence...”  
Suddenly the blond boy’s name sprang to Levi's mind. _Armin..._  
“ _Arlert!_ ” He called out.  
Armin Arlert, stunned, slowly turned around and looked at Levi in absolute dread.  
“C-captain Levi…!” Arlert said, voice quivering. The crew cut boy covered his face and let out a groan.  
“What is it that you’re holding?” Levi asked.  
“N-nothing, it’s my…notebook. I was copying down the formation.” Armin’s fingers clenched hard on the small notebook until they turned white.  
Levi raised an eyebrow.  
“Gimme that,” he demanded.  
Armin looked like he was about to pass out.  
“But…b-but, sir, my handwriting is very bad. It’s boring. I think—”  
Levi held out his palm.  
Armin avoided his gaze, slowly passed the notebook to him, shivering the whole time.  
“Armin! How can you!” Another kid sitting in front of Armin hissed, but was shut up instantly by Levi’s glare.  
Levi opened the small book. The first page was indeed the formation graph, and was neatly drawn. The next few pages shown the information that was taught the first few days of their scouting mission training, also neatly and clearly scribbled—Erwin would be glad. Levi turned the pages.  
Until a drawing popped up.  
At first he didn’t even comprehend what it was. Maybe it was because he didn’t expect to see this; he didn’t quite know. But after a few seconds, Levi began to understand.  
Two men kissing each other—no, eating one another’s face or jaw. Naked.  
Not only were they naked, one of them—Levi noticed as Erwin ( _because who could overlook those weird eyebrows_ )—was pushing the other against the wall, and the drawing was incredibly detailed concerning the anatomy of his lower half body. _Fucking shit Erwin was well endowed_ —no, the Erwin in the drawing was endowed.  
It took him about another 10 seconds to realize that the other man, who was pinned to the wall was, actually, himself. The clue that gave away the identity was his height—Levi's frown deepened with dismay.  
"Who drew this?" He asked with a flat tone. He wasn't even pissed—didn't know why. "Who drew this piece of crap and passed it around? Arlert? Or you…Springer?!”

.:.

“It's actually quite well drawn," Erwin said not without fascination.  
They were in Erwin's office, right after the formation lesson.  
"What are you talking about?" Levi said with disbelief. "They passed the notebook around in your damn formation lecture."  
"I know," Erwin sighed.  
"Did you see anything?" Levi asked. "Have a better knowledge in who might be the fucking spy?"  
"No," Erwin sighed, once more.  
Levi sank into the sofa. "Great," he spat.  
"But look at this," Erwin said. "Hey, there's more...It's a story, Levi."  
"So?"  
"Wow, it's _very_ lengthy."  
"I don’t give a shit. I'm heading back."  
"No, wait. Hear this: _Captain Levi has been secretly watching Commander Erwin for a while now. It wa in a heavy rain, within Wall Sina, a small alleyway on that cold November morning..._ "  
"Why are you even interested, you're fucking creepy."  
"I'm tired and today's work is done. Let's read what they've been writing. Come on, it's interesting. And it's my duty to understand what the youngsters are thinking."  
Levi glared at Erwin. "I swear you just want to torture my ears with this crap."  
Erwin smiled a little. "We've been too high-strung lately. I think this is a break we deserve."  
"Fuck no. I'd rather have my break in a bathtub."  
"What a shame. I'm about to make some more tea."

In the end, Levi settled with sitting on the sofa while Erwin pouring him more tea and even offering him some biscuits which Levi had no idea where they came from. He swore it must be the reason Erwin was so fat.

" _I was a hooker?_ "  
"No, you are a highly-skilled thief hired by the Military Police. You pretended to be a hooker to get close to me, so you could finish your secret mission to steal something from Commander Shadis—wow, this was actually almost accurate,” Erwin said, nodding. "These kids are shrewed."  
"I don't get this fucking story. And it's not accurate. Why would I chase after you if all the time my target was Shadis?" Levi was busy dusting a pile of of thick books on the coffee table next to the sofa; he hadn’t pay attention to the stupid plot of the damn fiction at all.  
"It's a distraction so they wouldn't suspect you. And according to their story, I was also a distraction because I was _too hot_. ' _Levi couldn't deny the pleasure he gained from spending time with the blond, hunky soldier, who he should have ignored and loathed, but stuck in his head._ ' Ah, grammar errors, tsk, kids.”  
“Has anyone ever even called you _hunk_ before?” Levi snorted.  
“Nope,” Erwin said. “You always say ’m fat, though.”  
“You’ve surpassed 200 pounds, God, it’s too much.”  
“It’s not when you’re _ripped_.”  
“Did the brats write that?”  
“Yeah, I’m learning so much from them. You should, too.”  
Levi let out a noise of contempt. Erwin continued reading.  
"' _Last night was amazing. When Erwin touched him for the first time, his cock was burning—_ ', ...whoops."  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Levi exclaimed, almost snapped the duster in half.  
Erwin covered his mouth, seemingly amused. "Um, it's what they wrote. It's...incredibly graphic, I must say."  
Levi snatched the notebook from Erwin's hands. "Let me see."

 _He had never been touched like that before. Erwin was the first one. He had never imagined it would be possible to be connected to another human being so intensely. It’s so divine when their body aligned. But it’s also too much that he felt like he would break under the touch. He could only hold onto Erwin. Erwin was gentle in a way Levi never knew existed. It was impossible. It was a sensation completely new. But at the same time he imagined that he had known this man for ages. Maybe another life? He looked into Erwin’s blue eyes…_  
_..._

Levi read in silence for about 3 minutes, and that’s it. He closed the notebook.  
"Are your eyes even blue?"  
Erwin turned towards him.  
"...No, don't come near me right now," Levi snapped. "And I'm not looking into your eyes."  
"They're blue, I swear," Erwin said. "What?"  
" _Nothing._ " Levi had never noticed that before, but Erwin's eyes were indeed very blue.  
He tried to think of something else to say.  
"What were they even thinking? They think I'm a virgin? I'm _old_ enough to be their fucking dad," Levi shook his head, feeling ridiculous. "How old do they think I was?"  
"I don't know, but you have to admit that sometimes you don't even look 20," Erwin laughed. "Remember last time they stopped you when we're entering that bar?"  
Levi glared.  
"I'm sorry," Erwin blinked.  
"Never mind," Levi hissed. "And also, what's with this _daddy_ fetish they kept writing about? Why do I have to call you fucking daddy? Because, what, you're tall? It’s fucking messed up to call who you fuck _dad_."  
"Unlike you, I look mature for my age," Erwin said amiably.  
"Fuck you, Smith."  
"Whoa...I believe that's the exact same words you said when you climaxed in the last sex scene."  
"I didn't say it, it's just the porn those shitty brats wrote!"  
Erwin dodged the duster Levi threw at him, and was suddenly thoughtful.  
"Do you think...I should let my beard grow?"  
"God no," Levi palmed his face. "It's gross and creepy as fuck. What? Did they write something about it?"  
"Apparently," Erwin said. "Some of them think it's attractive."  
"Huh.”  
“What, you don’t think so?”  
“I don’t care.”

.:.

As the sun slowly went down, Levi and his squad got back to the old castle. He spent some time in the stable leisurely caring his horse.  
He was about to go back to his room to call it a night, when he overheard Petra and Eren talking in the cafeteria.  
“...your friends' got called into Captain's office today. Are they all right?"  
"They seemed to be okay." Eren's voice sounded unsure.  
"What is it?" Petra asked curiously.  
"Armin...not only Armin, I'm sure Connie has a part in it, which leads to Sasha, Jean, and the others. They wrote something...I’m sure it’s about Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. I didn’t have time to read it.”  
Petra let out a small 'oh'.  
"For a moment I thought Captain was going to kill them."  
Petra chuckled.  
"Well, I'm sure Captain Levi wouldn't do that."  
"Uh?"  
"It's not the first time someone assume something about the commander and Captain. I’m sure Captain’s been aware of it.”  
Levi frowned. _Okay_ , he didn’t know about this. And he had never given thought about how other people viewed the relationship between him and Erwin.  
"Really? ...I remember you told me that Captain Levi was brought in by the commander. But is it really like that?"  
_Like what?_ Levi wanted to barge in and interrogate them. But he should be a grownup on this. He’d let it slide, because it wasn’t real, and it was of no importance.  
"I don't know."  
"What did people say about them, though?  
"Personally, well, I mean Eld and Gunther and I think there's something about them. Oruo doesn't think so. He practically worships Captain, so I wouldn't blame him."  
“You guys... _really?_ "  
"It seems to me Captain Levi always keeps a distance from other people. He trusts us, there's no doubt. But it's like...he's trying to protect us from something, by keeping that distance. Sometimes he acts on his own instinct, and Commander Erwin respects his decision, while other times, he follows Commander’s orders without a word. Their cooperation and partnership, to me, is a balanced one. And I think...Commander Erwin is the only one he fully discloses himself—"  
" _Petra. Eren._ "  
The two jumped at Levi’s voice, as he opened the door to the cafeteria as gentle as possible.  
"It’s time for bed," Levi said, staring at them gloomily.  
"Y-yes! Of course!" Eren uttered. Petra nodded eagerly in agreement.  
Levi stood there and watched them fled the scene.  
After that, he slowly walked back to his bedroom, thinking about nothing but the bath he was going to draw for himself. It would be a nice bath. A nice one that he could forget about goddamn titans and shitty brats. As always.

.:.

The trainees were punished, but not too harshly. Erwin thought the porn was actually not the main concern; the violation of discipline at the lecture was far more important. Levi swore he didn’t understand what Erwin was thinking—letting them go easily like that.

He also didn’t understand why Erwin kept the fucking notebook.

-the end

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so Eruri, or not? XD  
> Hope you enjoyed this small fic. And I'll see you next time! <3  
> p.s. Also season 3 iiiiiiiis coming!!!! Who's not exited about it?!!


End file.
